Carter- The love story
by ndubletaliette
Summary: This is a carter fan-fic. Some of it will be based on coronation street and some parts of it will be completely made up.
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a few nights after frank foster had raped Carla Connor. Carla was sat in her flat, having a nice peaceful night in by herself, when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the phone, and heard a familiar voice. **_

"Carla? You in?" A brisk voice said.

"Yeah 2 Seconds peter just let me buzz you up!" Carla said with a sly smile on her face.

_**Carla had a drinking problem, and often turned to the alcohol when she was feeling down or depressed. Peter was helping her try tackle the problem as he is a recovering alcoholic, and trying to help Carla overcome it. As peter came in through the door, Carla's smile became bigger and bigger. She knew inside that she loved him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him because she knows he's married to Leanne, and has a son. Carla couldn't help how she felt for peter, he was here trying to help her get over the alcohol, whereas all Carla was wishing for is to be with him, and he had no idea..**_

"You okay Carla? I see you've already hit the bottle and its only 6 o clock" Peter said worryingly.

"Yes peter I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind the past few days you know with the rape and everything, I just can't help opening a bottle.

_**What was really on Carla's mind is the fact how she really wanted to tell Peter how she felt, although she knew how he'd react and probably wouldn't speak to her, and she knew that wouldn't help the alcohol problem at all.**_

"Look Carla, are you sure you're okay? I mean I'm always here for you if you want to talk"

"Yeah Peter honestly I'm fine, I guess I just needed a bit of company to cheer me up" Carla said, hinting that it was about him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peter didn't know what was wrong with Carla lately, he'd realised that she'd been acting rather strange around him, and he was determined to find out why.**_

"Carla?"

"Yes Peter?" Carla said wondering what he wanted.

"You've been acting strange around me lately, what's going on?"

"Peter there's nothing going on, like I've already said I'm fine!" She said even though she blatantly knew what he was talking about, but she just didn't know how to tell him..

"Right Carla listen, I'm not leaving this flat until you tell me!" He said getting more and more anxious!

_**Carla Decided that this was the time to tell him, he knew she was fragile at the moment, so maybe he wouldn't kick off as much if she told him? She had to tell him if she wanted anything to happen between the two, otherwise he would never know, and Carla would just be dreaming of things she wanted to happen.**_

"Look Peter, I don't know how to say this right..." Peter interrupted before she could finish her sentence..

"How to say what Carla? Okay you're getting me worried now, seriously, what's wrong?"

"See the thing is Peter, I erm... I-I... I think I've fallen in love with you"

_**Peter's smile dropped within an instant, he was lost for words, he even felt weird looking at her as she's dropped that little bombshell on him.**_

"Yeah erm, that's it for now Carla, I gotta go, I need to get back to my WIFE AND CHILD!" Peter said angrily.

"PETER WAIT!"

"No Carla, enough of your stupid games now, I'm not falling into your trap to get me into your bed, I have a wife and a child as you already know, you seem to like the taken men don't you!"

"Look peter no, its not like that! I actually love you! I ne..."

_**Before Carla could even finish her sentence, peter had got up and walked out of the flat without even saying goodbye. Well, Carla thought it would have gone a lot better than that. She locked her door, sat on the sofa and poured herself a glass of wine. Within 10 minutes, she was fast asleep on the sofa.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Carla woke up the next morning on the sofa looked up to see the bottle of wine that she had opened last night. She really wanted to drink it, but knew it wasn't right. She took the bottle to the sink, poured it away and threw the bottle in the bin.**_

_**The next minute there was a knock on the door, it was Michelle. Carla opened the door to let her in, put the kettle on and they both sat down.**_

"Right Miss Connor, we need a very long catch up ey?" Michelle said cheerfully.

_**Michelle had just come back from sailing around the Caribbean with her man. Obviously Carla was jealous because Michelle was with someone, all Carla wanted to do was be in peters arms, but she knew that it was too farfetched at the minute.**_

"Yes we definitely do! Missed my best friend! I've been twiddling my thumbs for the past 2 weeks without you!" Carla said putting on a fake smile

"Erm Carla? How are you coping about the whole rape situation? You know im always here for you, and id do anything for you!"

"Yeah honestly babe, I'm fine. Peters been coming round to make sure i stay off the alcohol... yeah actually,he's been really kind with me for the past few days trying to help me..."

"Bloody hell Carla, what's wrong with you? Don't think I've heard you say anything nice about that Peter Barlow in a while!"

_**Michelle may go mad at Carla for this, but they're best friends, Carla knows she has to tell her..**_

"Right Michelle, You're going to go mad at me for this, but I need to tell you something..."

"Ok go on, what's up?"

"I Love Peter.."

_**Michelle's face dropped instantly. This was normal, Carla was expecting this type of reaction, it was obvious. The guy she loves is married and has a kid, this was never going to end well..**_

"CARLA! Are you stupid? He's married to Leanne! And has Simon! You can't break the family up!"

"Yeah I know that, but I love him and there's nothing I can do about it. He hates me now since i told him but..."

_**Michelle cut off Carla's sentence before she could finish..**_

"Oh my god Carla, Please tell me you haven't told him?"

"...Yes I told him last night when he came around here"

"Oh Carla, this is not going to end well for you babe, you love him, and he loves another woman, are you sure you're going to be able to cope with this?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Carla woke up the next morning, wondering if Michelle had slept on the sofa or not. She got up walked into her living room and realising that Michelle was there, she went and sat down on the sofa. She looked at her phone, and then decided to text Peter.**_

'Peter, I know you may hate me for what I told you last night, but It's not a game, I've fallen in love with you, and I can't help it, I know you love Leanne, but I need you...'

_**Peter's phone beeps, Luckily Leanne was still asleep, he slyly reaches up to get his phone and realises It's from Carla, so he deletes the message and puts his phone back down. 3 Hours passed and Carla had realised that he obviously wasn't going to text her back. This day was only going to get worse for her. Carla got dressed, put on her coat and decided to go out to the shop to get some bread. Carla was in the shop looking at bread, until she caught a glimpse of the wine bottles in the corner of her eye. She picked up 2 bottles of wine, and asked for some paracetamol. Dev was behind the counter in the shop.**_

"Oh hi Carla, You okay? What's with the wine and paracetamols?" Dev said looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Dev, just got a bit of a headache, and the wine is for tonight for when Michelle comes round, anyway I'm in a rush so I've got to go!"

_**And with that, Carla walked out of the shop and went back to her flat. Staring at the bottle of wine and pills in front of her, she badly wanted to text peter again, but knew he wasn't interested. It was pretty clear that she wasn't coping at all with the rape, and loving someone who has a wife and a kid. In anger Carla grabs hold of the bottle and the pills, gulps down nearly half the bottle of wine, then gets out 6 pills, and takes them back with more wine. About half an hour later, Carla was laid on the sofa extremely drunk and with the pills starting to kick in, her eyesight was going funny, and almost every part of her body felt like jelly, she reached forward to grab her phone but as she did she fell off the sofa knocking the wine and the pills off the table. Luckily managing to keep her phone in her hand, she dialled Peter's number and it rang and rang... No Answer.**_

_**With Carla feeling more ill by the second, and her starting to drop in and out of consciousness, She text peter. **_

'Peter help me'

_**Peter again picked up his phone, and his face dropping when he realises it's from Carla. This time he decided to read it. As he reads the words on his phone he realises he needs to go help her, he rings her and rings her, but not once does she answer.**_

"Leanne! Something's wrong with Carla we need to go to her flat now!" Peter says anxiously.

"What do you mean something's wrong with her?!"

"She's text me saying help me! I don't know, she's struggling to cope at the minute, so maybe she's done something stupid, COME ON LETS GO LEANNE!"

_**And on that note, Peter and Leanne ran to Carla's flat, to find her laid on the floor with an empty bottle of wine on the floor, and the bottle of pills.**_

"OH MY GOD, CARLA, CARLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" Peter said worryingly.

"Oh Carla, What's she done peter?!"

"I DONT KNOW LEANNE JUST CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

_**Leanne runs to call an ambulance, it was clear that peter did care about Carla otherwise he wouldn't be so worried, or nearly crying.. But because Carla was unconscious, she couldn't see this.**_


End file.
